


Like Sand Sliding Between My Fingers

by The_Unqualified1



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a cool song and some cool people, Jesse Heals Cause Video Game Logic, Perhaps the Most Cliche of Stories, Rockin Tender Schmex, Shooting some Hiss, Then going in for the Kiss, pew pew, scuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1
Summary: Jesse and Emily go on a supply run in the Oldest House and end up looking down the barrel of a Hiss horde.They escape with their lives, but not unscathed, leading to some emotional realizations, and further emotional actions.
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Like Sand Sliding Between My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, I um, just showing up to drop this here.
> 
> Full disclosure, I have not played the game. But some of my friends are avid fans, and their energy and passion for it made me wanna get in on it too. So after bothering Ashtree11 and Dikhotomoia, reading their fics, and watching them stream some levels I got this idea stuck in my head.
> 
> I wrote this fic sorta for them. Def inspired by them :) And if any of y’all are fans of this game and haven’t read their works, please pause here and go do so. They’ll honest to god blow you away, and they’re a gift to any fandom they set their minds to.
> 
> Oh and this song would not leave me alone. It had a story to be told, and I guess it was this one 😂  
> Can not recommend it enough!
> 
> Is Everybody Going Crazy by Nothing But Thieves  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMRSmQRoI-E
> 
> (The guitar solo in the middle was begging for a makeout... and then some more happened)
> 
> ***Update, I’ve now played the game and it is a masterpiece, so I went and edited a lil bit with the dialogue to make it fit better into the universe :3

“It’s rather gloomy these days.” Emily mentioned as she walked through the Oldest House, side by side with the Director herself.

“It has its own sort of _charm_ ,” Jesse countered with a hint of sarcasm and a half smile. “But yes… not much in terms of scenery with the hiss running rampant through the sectors.”

“You know, I have a theory, that the Oldest House preserves itself.” Emily said with enthusiasm, the way she did when theories were involved. “Like repairing the damaged pieces."

“That so?” Jesse quirked an eyebrow, not snarky but genuinely interested. Emily liked that about Jesse, she wasn’t ever pretending to listen. Everything was genuine with her... “Is that why every time I walk into a room the chairs are perfectly set?"

“One would theorize.” Emily smiled at the banter. It wasn’t often she followed into the field with the impending danger, but as the Head of Research it was beneficial to venture out every now and then. If nothing else to avoid going stir crazy in Executive. And extra hands on a supply run were never a bad thing.

Added benefit… she always enjoyed the time with Jesse.

They walked under an archway with a chunk of concrete missing, presumably ripped out. She flashed a raised eyebrow at her companion who merely shrugged.

“Needed it.” She said with that same half smirk. “Guess the house didn’t heal that yet."

“You’re bananas Director Faden.” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m what?” Jesse laughed back.

“You heard me.” Emily countered, with a slight sass, not missing the way her smile softened at the corners of her lips.

She opened her mouth to fire back in classic Jesse style, but her remark died on her tongue as a hailstorm of bullets buried into the columns beside them. Emily ducked instinctively, and Jesse shot into action mode, putting a hand on her back and pressing them both against the wall. She pulled the Service Weapon from its hiding place and returned fire around the corner.

“God _damnit._ ” Jesse hissed through her teeth as they both knelt low. She peered around the corner to see the enemies coming toward them.

“This area was cleansed ages ago, they weren’t supposed to be here.” Jesse leaned her arm around the corner and freeshot, the echo of the gunfire bouncing off the inside of Emily’s ears. She’d fired a few rounds at the Bureau’s training range, but this was different…

The earlier energy and playfulness was gone. Now Jesse looked focused, pissed off, and a little… worried. She couldn’t imagine why… this hardly seemed the most intense group of Hiss she’d have encountered in all her stories, but when she looked back at her with such apologetic eyes, she understood.

It was her… she was worried about her.

“Hey, nothing I can’t handle.” Emily said reassuringly, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating in her throat and her hands were pressed against the wall to keep them from shaking.

There were about 6 columns between them and a hallway that was their only way out. The small horde was moving toward them through the high ceilinged atrium, several Agents and two Elevated. Jesse’s eyes quickly scanned the path before taking one deep exhale and rolling her shoulders back, her hands tightening around the Service Weapon.

“Ok… I’m going to draw them out. Stay behind the columns, don’t get shot, and get your ass to that hall.”

Emily nodded, as another projectile was launched against the back of the wall. It shook the ground and kicked up a wave of dust that Jesse rose and disappeared into.

She fought the urge to reach after her as the warning lights started flashing, coating the room in red.

 _Little late on the warning_. She thought annoyedly.

Shots were fired around her and the Hiss cried out as contact was made. 

Emily took a breath, pumped herself up, and darted to the first column, keeping her back pressed against it.

Ahead of her she saw Jesse leaning around cover to fire again. She raised a hand and lifted a crumpled cart, launching it at one of the hovering foes. They fell out of the sky briefly, before limply spirling back up into the air and returning fire.

Jesse dove forward as the column collapsed and shattered, rolling out of the way and back up to a crouching position before taking aim, and for a moment Emily forgot she was in mortal danger. She was stunning to watch in action. Quick, fearless, determined.

Then she got shot in the shoulder.

Emily gasped as the bullet knocked her off balance and saw how Jesse grit her teeth. She clutched one hand over the injury and tossed the Service Weapon to her other arm to fire back. Two soldiers fell immediately, spattering into an aura of red before collapsing into limp heaps on the ground.

Jesse pressed on.

She summoned a chunk of earth with her good hand, large enough to act as a shield as the enemies fired down. Bullets ricocheted off the rubble until she launched it forward with a grunt, exploding several foes on impact as they were crushed between the rock and the wall behind them.

She turned in the flash of a moment and caught a projectile one of the Elevated had sent her way, carrying the momentum into a long arc and into the wall to her side, kicking up another cloud of debris that covered their field of vision.

“Move!” Jesse yelled back, realizing Emily was caught in a stupor. She disappeared in the haze of chaos, but Emily followed her orders (followed her) regardless, running forward until she was at the last column before the hallway. She could barely see an inch in front of her face as the dust started to settle. But she could hear the Hiss continuing to battle. Hear the gunfire around her.

Emily buried her head into her forearm to cough as the dust invaded her lungs. Her eyes watered in the wake, and she squinted. Looking for Jesse in the chaos.

Then she saw her, a flash of black in the midst standing in the line of fire. She heard the air around her move, saw the wisps around her arm, drops of red blood having beaded from her gaping shoulder wound falling to the ground…

She could see the focus in her posture as she honed in on her target. She heard the yell of effort rip through the space.

The dust cleared at the force of her pull and she grabbed one of the Elevated from the sky into her gravity before plummeting it into the other, sending them both cratering to the ground in a mess of red energy.

She panted as the room was cleared and turned, eyes searching to find her. She looked calm for a moment and Emily couldn’t help but smile in awe.

For a second… then the next her body pulsed in pain as a bullet lodged into her hip and another grazed her neck, blood flying off in a wild cascade that spattered the most horrific painting on the floor. 

“JESSE!” She screamed over the chaos and ran toward her, no longer thinking of enemies or projectiles. Only that no ordinary human could sustain such wounds. And while the Director wasn’t ordinary, she was currently a sitting target.

Jesse fired freely in the direction with her good arm, her bad one grasping over the blood pouring out from under her ear, and her face tightly wound in pain.

Emily saw the two Agents coming forward. Weapons drawn. One was clipped by Jesse’s free-shooting but the other was lining her up in its sights. She acted on instinct. She dove toward Jesse, taking her to the ground as the hailstorm fired above them. Jesse flexed her fingers as they hit the ground, and pushed the air beneath them, sliding them backwards into the hallway and out of the line of fire.

She still had the Service Weapon clutched in her other hand that lay across Emily's back, and she thought quick, rolling onto her side and clutching both her hands around Jesse’s. She pressed her hand over the trigger and directed her arm like an extension, knocking back the two Hiss and then shooting the roof above, collapsing part of the hallway to keep them from being followed.

As the rubble settled they were both breathing heavy, and Emily rolled off her, dropping her arm back to the ground.

“Huh, nice.” Jesse breathed with a strained laugh.

Emily pushed up to her knees and pressed a finger to the Director’s pulse point, her instant adrenaline being replaced by concern.

“Compliments later Jesse. Come on.” She said, pulling her back up to her feet.

They were lucky that whatever shift had occurred had put them within walking distance of the medical wing. Jesse didn’t seem the least bit phased by her injuries, while Emily was practically dragging her, panic beginning to well in her chest.

By the time they got to the office and barred the door, less any Hiss tempted to waltz in, Jesse had almost completely returned to her normal self. Smiling lightly, making small talk Emily couldn’t process. She needed to fix her before it was too late.

“Clothes off. Now.” Emily said in full seriousness, flipping through cabinets to find disinfectant and bandages.

“Getting _undressed_ to have my wounds _dressed_. That’s a thinker.” Jesse half smiled. Color had slowly returned to her cheeks.

“Cut the shit. Jacket off.” 

“Not even gonna buy me dinner first?” She chuckled as she shimmied out of her coat, wincing as she pried apart the fabric that had dried to the blood and retearing the newly formed scab as she separated it from the leather.

“I told you… I’ll heal.”

She sounded sure, and that made Emily want to believe her, but people couldn't survive the things she‘d just seen, _right_?

But sure enough, when she’d gotten her to sit down in the light, stripped down to the tank top she wore beneath her light armored vest and jacket, the wounds already looked to have fresh skin growing around the edges. The slashes were scabbing over at an impressive rate, and the bleeding had slowed significantly.

It was mesmerizing, but it also meant…

“This has happened before… hasn’t it?”

Jesse’s silence spoke volumes. As did the look she gave her that said ‘this isn't the worst of it.’

“Em… listen to me ok?” She said in a tone that was chilling for how serious it was on such a carefree spirit.

“Being the Director has some… side effects, let's call them.” She spoke slowly, sure of whatever it was she was trying to say, and sure Emily needed to hear it.

“One of them is this… I heal.” Her tone edged towards hopeful at the end, as if her words should be reassuring. “At least here… in the Oldest House I do… this would've been massively helpful when I was 9 and wiped out on my dirt bike. Broke the shit out of my leg.”

She was trying to be funny… it was working a little as Emily felt her heart rate steady.

“No magic then. Had to heal it the old fashioned way. Cast and all. Bright ass green too. Ugly as hell. Smelled like ass.”

“Jesse.” She said. Trying to get her back on topic. Needing to hear the rest.

“Right. So yes, I’ve experienced this before… I have. But I’ve always come back from it too.”

She put a finger under her chin and Emily blinked away the beginnings of tears she didn’t know she was holding.

“Always come back to _you._ ”

“You better.” Emily said, pressing forward until their lips touched. Until she was sure she wasn't hallucinating or talking to a ghost.

Jesse’s reciprocation was immediate. She wrapped her legs around her waist as Emily placed her hands on either side of her, barring an escape neither of them wanted. Their lips told each other reassurances and bargains, and giving herself was always so _easy_ when it came to Jesse.

Everything was easy with her.

And right now… she needed her. Warm and flush against her. Breath shaking, blood pumping, ears ringing, fingers digging, lips giving, hips rocking.

Jesse pulled her closer and slid her hands under her shirt. Her nails lightly scratched at the skin above her waist, then up her back to draw small circles with the very tips of her fingers, as she kissed her again and again. Plenty of nights this would have been more than enough. Not tonight. Not now. When she’d felt the threat of loss looming above her… all she wanted was her beneath her.

They’d had their trysts. Moments they’d stolen under the cover of each other. The Oldest House left much to be desired in the way of romance, but Jesse didn’t… she’d drawn Emily to her from the moment they’d met, and what had started as professional quickly morphed past pleasantries to passion.

Her hands kneaded into her hips, gripping her flesh and pulling a sensuous hum that vibrated down her throat from their shared kiss. It stirred her further.

She pressed into her, leaning her back until her shoulder blades hit the medical table. She held herself up over her with a hand and looked down into those placid blue eyes. Even now, when she could feel her burning up under her, she looked so calm… like a lake before you caused a ripple… and she wanted to make _many_ ripples.

Their lips crashed back together, hungrier. Jesse pressing back into her, breathing harder, arms wrapping around to hold her as close as possible. She wanted it too.

Emily slid one hand down the front of her waist band and felt her groan through their connected air. It reverberated through her insides and filled her with life in a place that took so much. Jesse was always giving.

Their lips parted as a sharp gasp left her, and it sounded like pure harmony. Her head tilted back and Emily took the opportunity to launch for her neck, sucking on the exposed skin, then swirling her tongue above her collarbone, watching her twitch at every movement and feeling her heart rate skyrocket. Her mind narrowed in, and all concerns and things beyond this room vanished.

All she wanted was to hear her breathe like that again. To feel her in a way that meant something.

She slid her fingers between, parting her with slow short strokes, then longer ones as her voice broke and breath hitched.

“Em… _fuck_ -” Jesse grit out, and Emily couldn’t resist her any longer. She broke through to the softest part of her, hearing the sigh of relief as she did.

She was gasping as Jesse did, in sync with her exhales and inhales, feeling her own rise at each action and reaction. Goosebumps rose up her arms. It blew her mind how she could hold such power even at her most vulnerable. 

Jesse smiled into another swear before pulling Emily back down to her lips.

“What’s gotten into you Pope?” She whispered, her breath coming in fragments.

Truthfully Emily wasn’t sure. She was asking herself the same question. How did she put words to the way Jesse’s smiles lit up her world like a cluster of fireflies, floating by at unexpected nights to brighten her view? How did she tell her that her laugh was the first thing she thought about when she woke? How did she begin to explain the way watching her bleed felt like falling? Or the idea she’d never hear ‘Emily’ fall from her lips with that familiar fondness that wrecked her chest and soul?

“You.” Is all she said in response.

What was once a calm blue was now waves, tossing and turning, as she did to her touch. She was dazzling. Intoxicating. Emily kissed her before she could think of anything else, picking up her pace and feeling Jesse's hands slid higher under her shirt in an attempt to hold her, to hold on for longer, but her breathing told her that wouldn’t be the case. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe… Jesse had been scared too. And now they weren’t scared. They were together…

Together.

She was close, and Emily wasn't sure she was ready to let her go… to bring her to the end… when this ended they’d have to return.

But she saw those caspian blues slam shut. Saw the desperation on her face… saw her expression morphing into one of need and lust and she curled her fingers just so, pressed her thumb right there, moved in quick little bursts to match the pace Jesse moved against her until-

A hand clutched her tight. Her expression froze as her body tensed. Her sound cut out with a sharp gasp, and everything phased out as if white lights had surrounded them… 

And for a moment it was just them…

There…

Floating above it all in shared ecstasy.

And then they came crashing back down to earth.

Jesse exhaled a breath that felt like a punch and soothed like a kiss and Emily caught her immediately, sliding free to wrap both her arms around her while she caught her breath.

Emily matched her. Her hair was a mess, her shirt untucked and bunched up under the straps from her HRA.

“You’re bananas Head of Research.” She laughed, her chest still rising and falling and an overtly content smile on her cheeks.

“You’re beautiful.” Emily responded, leaning against her, feeling alive.

They were alive.

And they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... that was that 😂
> 
> For real though, thanks for reading and playing games and doing things and looking for ways to connect in a world that is a big fun sandbox if we remember to play in it :)  
> (Feeling existential at the end of a smut sequence 😂 weirdddd)


End file.
